Baxter
Info Baxter Ethos Quint, better known by his acquaintances as Bax or Beq, is a Gridmask hailing from Ludus. He is one of the figureheads of Isles & Quint, along with his partner and co-CEO Zachary. Background Baxter was born by the seaside of Steckenberg, Ludus, to Aegis and Ingrid Quint. Though his parents were exceptionally wealthy, he and his older sibling, Canter Pathos, were made to work to make their own living without piggybacking off of their parents' successes. While Canter took this to heart and spent their time earning a living, Baxter interpreted being rich and keeping wealth to oneself as the ultimate goal of living. He spent much of his youth devising fraudulent plans and schemes to collect more money rather than the honest road to success, eventually leading to him being shunned from the household. Canter moved out shortly after in order to look after their brother and provide for him. Months later, Baxter's parents went missing from undetermined circumstances and were considered dead. Having left no will behind, their wealth was split between the three siblings. While Canter and Terry Logos, the young sister of the Quint siblings, used their funds to provide for their education and basic needs, Baxter thought to pour much of his money into a company that would bring him enough wealth to lavishly support him and his family even beyond his death. Originally attempting to form a business capitalizing on nanomachine technology of his own design, the public was very skeptical of him given his history of fraud and the all-too-convenient death of his parents. To avoid public backlash, he again moved in with Canter and lived off of their provided funds as an entertainer. Baxter spent much of his time at home attempting to perfect his craft, planning and designing blueprints for nanomachine capsules. Even with his share of the money, he had no jumping point for starting a business, and began to desperately look for a sign. Taking his sibling's remark that their house was "too lonely" a bit too far (and in the wrong direction), he came to the conclusion that a business in pet companions would sell. After bumping into his fated business partner, Zachary, the two slowly bonded and eventually agreed to form the company Isles & Quint (IQ): the first monster-selling business on Ludus. Having poured all of his funds and trust to get the company off the ground, Baxter then had to rely entirely on his tact and business skills to make a living for himself- a frontier he had not confronted before in his life. Personality and Physical Description Bax is very concerned with his personal wealth in the long run, though is not above spending money on the needs and comfort of those he cares for. He tends to be somewhat insensitive to others and their problems, though, focusing more on "the big picture" unless personal details get explicitly mixed within. Baxter has light-gray skin, akin to that of many gridmasks. He is of average height and body mass by comparison to others. His hair is white and is commonly held in a small bun, but reaches to about shoulder length when untied. He occasionally wears glasses, but does not need them for any type of vision enhancement. Bax is almost always seen wearing expensive business attire, even outside of the workplace, and mostly owns gray clothing of different shades. He always keeps on him a metal, conch-shaped pendant and a silver bowtie. Relationships Baxter held his parent Aegis and his mother Ingrid with high regard due to their financial savvy and life lessons, though he took very few of them to heart. He is close enough with his sibling Canter that the two live together, though Canter mostly moved in with Baxter after he was kicked out of their parents' house to keep an eye on him. Despite Baxter's greedy nature, he does care for his sibling and vice-versa. Though he does not communicate as much with her, Bax also looks after his younger sister, Terry, and occasionally helps to fund her schooling. He takes an interest in his business partner, Zach, after running into him during the events of the mini-story The First Week. After Zachary takes equal (or perhaps greater) interest in his plans for a monster-taming industry, the two form a partnership that, while mostly professional, shows the two as friends that enjoy each other's company most of the time. Bax is oddly close to Revelian, one of the first workers at IQ, despite their seemingly-clashing personalities. The two keep each other in behavioral check in the case of Baxter's greed or awful ideas getting in the way of progress, and in the case of Revelian's intimidating speech and personality scaring off important figures. Baxter considers Revelian one of his closest friends, though Revelian is reluctant to return the title. Baxter keeps in close contact with Delinius, trusting in his skills and work ethic. Delinius, unlike some of the initial workers at IQ, has some knowledge of Bax's earlier schemes, leaving the two with an interesting dynamic that demands respect on both ends. Despite this, they are not at all hostile with one another, and are capable of working together effectively. Baxter is also on good terms with the rest of the IQ staff and their associates, namely Hankvi, Kwik, and Samuel. Trivia *Baxter is the replacement character for the Alpha Timeline character Ludicrine, created for all timelines other than Alpha. Gallery Baxtersketch.png‎|Full portrait by Fire InThe Hole Category:Gridmasks